Gin Rummy (Project Horizons)
Gin Rummy was the head of Stable security in Stable 99 and the mother of Blackjack. History Background Gin Rummy, like all the mares in her family, grew up to become the head of Stable security. She passed all of her magical training and eventually had her own daughter, Go Fish (who changed her name to 'Blackjack' after getting her cutie mark). She was once in a relationship with a mare named Steam from Maintenance until she died in an accident. She was noted as being very well organised and always attempted to put the needs of the stable first. Present Day Gin Rummy worked as head of Stable 99's Security, helping her daughter out when she got into trouble and dealing with various security related problems around the Stable. When Deus and an attack force of Raiders were allowed into Stable 99, Gin Rummy began organising defenders. She helped Blackjack disguise herself as a raider, allowing Blackjack to download the file Deus had been there to recover. Blackjack now posessing the file EC-1101, fled Stable 99 after saying goodbye to her mother. Stable 99 was sealed again, but things did not return to normal. Some of the raiders had been infected with the Raider Disease and spread it to the stable, including the Overmare. The increasingly insane Overmare began a hostile takeover of the Stable, killing fellow stable ponies for food. Gin Rummy was eventually killed whilst defending the rest of the stable, her head mounted on a section of pipe with her Pipbuck with the word 'Traitor' scored below it. Blackjack returned to help Stable 99 while following EC-1101's routing list and recovers her mother's primary firearm, Vigilance. The fact that Blackjack never had an opportunity to fully appreciate and understand her mother before leaving the Stable becomes a lingering regret of hers as time goes on. After succumbing to fatal injuries on The Seahorse, Blackjack witnesses something of an out-of-body experience, giving her a premonition of the Tokomare's nature and the effects of it's Enervation field. Before waking up after being revived by Project Steelpony, she encounters an apparition which may have been Gin Rummy, however Blackjack could not recall the experience after waking, similar to later events when her soul was dislocated by a Project Eternity necromancer. Blackjack would much later experience a vision of her mother when dying below the Ministry of Image hub in the Hoofington Core, however her then extensive knowledge of memory orbs, mind alteration and spirit memories allowed her to rapidly deduce this was merely another spirit (in the form of one of the soul motes that drift near the Tokomare) taking her mothers form from her memories in order to speak with her. Traits Personality Gin Rummy was a devoted mother and a firm but fair leader of stable security. She would get frustrated with Blackjack at times, due to her lack of progress in learning basic security spells and likely worried if Blackjack would be able to handle being the head of security. Appearance Gin Rummy had a purple and red striped mane and tail, a lavender coat and bright pink eyes. As with all security mares, she wore Stable 99 Security Barding while on duty. Despite being middle aged with a fully grown daughter, she remains in better shape than most of younger mares; mature, but not yet showing signs of wrinkling. Her cutie-mark was a set of Hoofcuffs over a night-stick Equipment Gin Rummy wore Stable-Tec security barding and owned a unique pistol, Vigilance that was passed down hereditarically from mother-to-daughter of the Security Chief. Notes & Trivia * Whilst never remarked, her appearance is rather similar to one of her prominent ancestors. * She was naturally gifted at magic, though not as much as her mother and great grandmother who figured out teleportation. * While attempting to teach Blackjack interrogation spells, she accessed her daughters experiences on the breeding queue - in typical Stable 99 fashion, she gave her tips for better results. * P-21 has noted that she used to talk after sex on her breeding queue sessions about her concerns for Blackjack. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Project Horizons